turn to stone
by ohlookrandom
Summary: They say that when a moment of death approaches, the mind flashes to what is important.


_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
>Try this trick and spin it, yeah<em>

They say that when a moment of death approaches, the mind flashes to everything that is important and dear to Death's victim. Loved ones laugh for the last time, important words pass like breaths into history- for a bated breath ghosts are real as one passes between one world to the next.

Red holds his breath as the light rapidly approaches him, and for a second he remembers everything that he thought he had forgotten. Everything is so _vivid_, he thinks, as he takes in the green of the trees in front of him, the blue sky smiling over them, the yellow flames flickering all around-

-for a second, he is five again, running around excitedly outside his house as his mother calls him in for lunch-

-and he remembers a redheaded Gym Leader who reminds him of the vast oceans he has yet to travel-

-his mind lingers on the five Pokemon on his waist, and in a span of a heartbeat he remembers every piece of adventure he's been on with them-

-he wants to scream, but he cannot; so his fingers tighten on Yellow's unconscious body and pulls her a little tighter to him, because he's going to protect her even if he dies trying-

-and then there is nothing but gray, nothing but gray.

* * *

><p><em>Your head will collapse<br>But there's nothing in it_

Green hates waiting for something, even if it's Death he's waiting for. He's always been the impatient child by nature, and it took him years of training with Chuck to break him of impatience. Yet he bitterly reflects that in all things except Pokemon battles, he wishes things would move quicker, free him from the feeling of being trapped.

In all things- but one.

His mind runs to one of his –dare he say it?- closest female companions that he's ever had. _Blue_, his mind repeats, _BlueBlue__**Blue**__- _and in a moment, Green knows that he's close to losing everything he's ever waited for. Perhaps, he mutters to himself, he's waited too long, he's missed it. In a moment of desperation for redemption, he wants to turn, say something, anything, protect Blue from what's coming-

-but he stands there, unable to move, doomed to wait for just a while longer.

* * *

><p><em>I was swimmin' in the Caribbean<br>Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
>Except the little fish<em>

Blue, for all her bravado and cheer in life, is _terrified_ when she sees the light coming towards her. She wants to scream, but finds that she is petrified beyond repair.

Her hand tightens on her Pokedex for some strange reason, but her ears are slowly going numb. She can no longer hear the high pitched whistle as the beam of light paradoxically crawls towards her; beside her she thinks she can hear Green whisper her name before his voice is lost in the void of silence that fills her mind.

She half-turns towards Silver, but he is already by her side, where he always is. He's moving, lunging- always on the move, Blue reflects sadly. She wants to scream his name, tell him to get _out _of here before they catch him- she can't bear to see her little brother suffer any more than he already has-

-and then the void of silence translates itself into blindness, and Blue can no longer see.

* * *

><p><em>But they told me, he swears<br>Tryin' to talk to me, coy koi._

Silver doesn't move from where he stands. He is just that way, he tells himself- stubborn, unchanging, unmoving. He remembers the argument he had with Gold a few months ago, when the goggle-headed idiot mentioned how Silver was always so _stubborn, _and why couldn't he just be a little more flexible for once?

Gold. Silver can't imagine a life without that moron. Or his father, for that matter. He remembers his father lying in the wreckage behind him, badly burned from his attempt to save his son. The one and only time he ever tried to be heroic, Silver thinks bitterly, and I'm the one who pays for it.

He's always been told by his friends that he's special. Silver remembers the countless excursions Blue "just happens" to drag him on- the countless picnics, the limitless beach trips, uninvited drop-ins with the rest of the Dex Holders. And for a moment, his stubborn heart relents for a bit, remembering their smiling faces. For a moment, Silver wishes he could redo everything he's ever hurt them for-

-but then the light hits, and Silver can remember no more.

* * *

><p><em>Where is my mind?<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>where is my mind", sucker punch soundtrack.

_reviews, as always, greatly appreciated :)  
><em>


End file.
